


玫瑰之夜2

by youthxdrunk



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthxdrunk/pseuds/youthxdrunk





	玫瑰之夜2

玫瑰之夜  
钓系小赞X超a耶啵  
bdsm 双向调教  
天色灰蒙蒙的，秋冬的天气终究还是冷的，酒店离红灯区不远，肖战特意把酒店选在这里，只为了方便，俱乐部就在巷子中间，外表上来看也就是个朋克风的酒吧，没什么特别的，实际上圈子里的人都知道，这里可是bdsm爱好的者的朝圣地，再怎么神圣，猎场终究是猎场，总要有猎物和猎手，轻轻笑了一下便推门进去。  
和普通酒吧一样卡座的人在喝酒，舞池里的人在扭动着性感的身躯勾引着来人，唯一不同的是，沙发上男人们的脚下一个个“宠物”顺从的伏在腿上，享受着来自主人施与的疼痛与快乐。  
“一杯威士忌！”肖战放松的坐着吧台前，对着酒保扬起一个纯真的笑容，酒保难得的见到如此漂亮的人，将他点的酒放在他面前，“亲爱的主人，我能否有荣幸请您施与我快乐呢？”  
“那可能你找错人了，我可是一个sub，我可不想要别人共享一主。”青年笑盈盈的推开蹭上来的人，无聊的扫视着全场的人，没有什么主让他心甘情愿的侍奉，估计今天怕是要空手而归。  
王一博是这家店的常客，日常的身份让他很少在圈里找奴，毕竟这种事太多人知道了不好，为数不多的几次都是店里的养的玩具，虽然百依百顺的很，他总觉得缺少了点他想要的东西，从包厢里出来，刚转过楼梯口，一眼就看到了坐在吧台上的人，在异国很少能看到亚洲的面孔，与酒保调笑的表情，让这张漂亮的脸熠熠生辉，这么漂亮的人，就该在他的身下喘息与哭泣。  
或许是来人的眼神太过炽热，肖战近乎小动物的直觉告诉他今天又有猎物上勾了，笑吟吟的回望过去，侵略性的眼神让他忍不住的兴奋，在这里居然有如此a的dom，他怎么还不过来，不是想弄哭他吗！为什么还不过来，过热的血液渴望着冰冷的温度，伸手将桌面上的酒顺着脖子一点点滴落，流入他的胸口，似乎可以平息欲火，酒精被体温蒸腾出来，熏的他有些迷醉，站起来一点点向走廊里褪去，眼神却示意着对方来捉住他，来吧～狗崽崽，来，来捉住我，扑到我撕咬我任你为所欲为～驯服恶犬可是项危险的事情  
王一博看着他的猎物不紧不慢的跟上去，小东西喜欢玩狩猎游戏吗……那就陪你玩个够，反正，你也逃不出去，一切全在他的掌握之中，这里可是死路，没有出口哦～

肖战大脑停止了思考，眼前只有一条路，往前跑啊，不能停下，停下就会被捉住，会被狠狠的蹂躏在身下～风声在耳边炸响，身后的脚步声越来越近，身后的威胁逐渐贴了上来，  
“呵……”少年的轻笑在他耳边响起，“小玫瑰，别跑了，没有路的。”  
“嗯啊～不……”受到惊吓的小兔子终究在被人从身后狠狠抱住的那一刻忍不住腿软被按倒在地上，柔嫩的侧颈被王一博狠狠的叼住，软肉在齿间厮磨着，“嗯啊～慢点咬啊狗崽崽，都是你的。”呻吟声终究是顶不住袭击，从口中飞了出来。  
“别说话，怎么就这么浪！”王一博将人扛起来随手推开了旁边的一间屋子，这一层都是调教室，他对这里了如指掌，肖战一进去就打了个哆嗦，刚刚冰凉的酒液泼在身上沾湿了一大片衣服，冷风一吹瞬间感受到了冰凉，王一博把人放在桌子上，拉开一小节距离，给他时间回神，肖战反应过来，环顾了一下四周似乎对这个环境很满意，  
“眼光不错，审讯室，我喜欢，不过可不是审我哦～”青年拽住王一博的衣领强迫他靠近自己，似乎要去亲吻他的鼻梁，但王一博似乎不为所动，冷静的看向他，“safe word？”  
“如果我说没有呢？”肖战低着他的肩膀诱惑他，“不想受伤不应该各凭本事嘛，狗崽崽对我这么没信心吗？”  
王一博的喘息瞬间加重了起来，浪，真他妈浪，双向调教，但是这是他要的，这种sub才带劲，不只是肉与肉的牵扯，是灵魂深处的契合。  
“那你想好了，任何后果自己负责，不过脱了是调教，穿上衣服还是朋友。”  
“当然自己负责，快点，我可忍不住了。”肖战扯了扯自己的领口露出了若隐若现的皮质内衣，伸长了脖子与他亲吻。一双大手摸上了他的腰际在上面流连，另一只手勾住了胸前的皮带，绷紧了他的缝隙。  
“啪——”皮具拍在肉体上的声音让两人都更加兴奋，王一博捏着他的脸想强迫他跪下，“脱了，跪下，里面穿的那么浪想给谁看呢？”  
男人顺从的跪了下去，讨好的亲吻着少年紧身皮裤下包裹着的肌肉，“当然是给狗崽崽看的～狗崽崽不喜欢吗？”  
清纯的外衣被撕开，里面皮质的绑带捆在身上，看起来那把腰更加纤细，似乎细到一手完全可以掌控对对方，“从前远远的看见过你，哥哥你还记得吗？那时候只觉得你清纯的可以，没想到居然是这样的芯子。”王一博看着他粉嫩的乳尖，忍不住掐了两把，  
“嗯啊，狗崽崽居然用爪子掐～太坏了～不行～还要～”乳尖上传来的刺痛与快感刺激着他的神经，肖战居然挺了挺胸将乳尖往少年的手上蹭，祈求着更多的刺激，“就只是被玩奶头就这么受不了了？看看下面真是可怜都硬的不成样子了……”  
王一博坏心的用手捏了捏他的下身，疼得男人一阵瑟缩，“疼，你就知道欺负我～”虽然嘴里说着疼，手上却一刻不停的解开少年的皮裤扣子，拉下拉链用他那张引以为傲漂亮的脸蹭着他的已经胀大到不行的下体，“想要？我抱你去桌子上……”  
少年想站起来去抱他，动了一下才发现自己的左手被男人锁在了审讯椅上，努力挣扎了两下，抬头对上了不知道什么时候站起来小玫瑰的脸，脸上完美无瑕的笑容让他看着就想咬他，“狗崽崽别挣扎了，作为一条忠犬，当然是要带链子的是不是～”  
“你给我放开，我才好让你爽。”王一博知道他没抱什么好心思，没被禁锢的手捏着男人的后颈轻轻蹂躏，肖战听了摇摇头“为什么要放开你，狗崽崽喜欢咬人可不是件好事～”葱白的手指点着脖子上的牙印，委屈的表情让人看了就觉得心疼，“看看狗崽崽咬的，这么爱咬人的恶犬，可是要好好带上嘴笼的”  
男人从后面的物品柜上挑了一个尖吻的嘴笼拿在手里，欺身而上跨坐在王一博身上，“那主人想给恶犬带上，是怕被吃掉嘛？”  
“对主人哪来的那么多废话！”肖战有些不耐烦的掐住少年的下颌，半强制的给他扣上了嘴笼，王一博想去吻他，近在咫尺的肉吃不到让他烦躁的要命，只能用尖吻和脖子蹭着男人白嫩的肉体，皮肤滑的似乎要把他吸进去，宛如真的是一只困兽，“真是狠心呢……”  
肖战推开他，腰间早就被掐出来一片红色，“那当然了，不然不听话的恶犬可是要被抓走的。”仔细端量着自己的狗崽崽，用脚心踩在王一博早就勃起的肉棒上，看着对方因欲求不满而不断挺起下体磨蹭他的脚踝和小腿的挣扎，感觉自己的腰都软了，“狗崽崽别急，想出门还得带上项圈和链子不是吗？”  
王一博盯着他没说话，只是目光色情的舔遍了他的身体，视奸的感觉让肖战后面的小穴一张一合的开始出水，项圈扣在少年的脖子上，衬得喉结更加的突出，他的手里牵着栓住少年的狗链，扯着少年前倾下去，拎着一根鱼骨鞭子对着少年完美的腹肌狠狠地抽了过去，  
“嗯——”少年忍不住闷哼出来，不得不说肖战真的很会，鞭子的末梢带过小腹与性器，微微的刺痛感带来的是更加狂热的情潮，随着男人的鞭打，身体被烧的越来越热，似乎是鞭子上加了料，  
肖战扔下了鞭子，抚上少年的下体“狗崽崽想要的眼都红了呢，那奖励你操主人的穴还不好？”男人替他撸动着下体，后穴被不知道什么时候摸过去的大手入侵，  
“恩啊啊啊啊～狗崽崽不要按哪里！别～”猛的被探到敏感点的肖战浪叫一声接着一声，扩张好了之后，男人骑在王一博身上，扶着粗大的肉棒吞进饥渴已久的骚穴当中，拽着牵引链上下不断的吞吃着少年的下体，  
“啊啊啊啊～狗崽崽重一点～”  
“怎么了，难道主人骚到这都满足不了你了吗？”王一博狠狠地挺动着下身，去磨身上人的敏感点，操着身上人无助的浪叫～  
“啊～不～对就是那里～再重一点，用你的狗屌艹我～”肖战享受着王一博的快感，像是一叶扁舟漂浮在海上。  
“给，全都给你～”王一博被身上人浪的没法，只想解开束缚狠狠地将他按在身下艹着，肖战感受到少年在他身体里的跳动，从他身上站起来，让他退出体外，按住少年的马眼，不让他射出来，  
“艹，别打。”濒临高潮的王一博猛的被抽了一鞭子，疼得缩了一下。  
肖战笑嘻嘻的用鞭子按着他的龟头，“我说了不许射，狗崽崽要射精经过主人的同意了吗？”  
“那可能是主人想太多了。”王一博不知道什么时候将自己的手铐打开了站起来捉住肖战的腰拉到镜子前，“看看主人的骚样，后面的骚穴一张一合的还要吃的呢？”  
镜子放射出来的身影太过羞耻让肖战不禁捂住了眼睛，又被王一博按在了身后“不行～明明是狗崽崽想艹我……”  
少年的下身长驱直入，破开一层层软肉操着他最敏感的一点不带停下，  
“不行了，啊啊啊啊啊，别弄哪里了，狗崽崽，被狗艹了啊啊啊啊啊”  
“被狗艹了那主人就是我都小母狗”  
“嗯嗯啊～主人是狗崽崽的小母狗～”  
“狗崽崽射给主人，主人给你生小狗崽子”  
肖战被他磨的不行，哭着在身下射了出来，溅了王一博一身，伸着还有些到了他自己的脸上，王一博坏心的抹下来用手喂到他嘴里“尝尝自己的喂到好吃吗？”  
“不～嗯～狗崽崽太坏了……”  
细长的手指在他嘴里搅着，逗弄着他的唇舌，合不上的嘴淌了一串银丝，身后的人耸动着身体强迫看着镜面，“骚主人看好了，可要射给你了！”  
王一博顶在他敏感点上狠狠地戳了两下射了出来，肖战被刺激的直接带出来一波新的高潮，射在了镜面上，  
“狗崽崽要满了，肚子要撑坏了，唔～怀小崽子了～”  
王一博从他身体里退出来，看着一点一点的白浊从他身体里流出来，场面淫靡又性感，伸手拍了拍圆润的臀肉“含好了，别流出来，还得生崽子呢。”  
“不行，合不上了狗崽崽～”肖战失神的回应他，王一博将他抱回隔壁的床上，给他塞了个肛塞“塞住了就流不出来了。”  
看着迷迷糊糊的肖战失去了清醒时的锋利，软软乎乎的可爱透了，王一博摸着这张漂亮的脸，“战哥别想跑了，我放过你了，既然你追过来了，那么就走不掉了。”

第一辆车完

玫瑰之夜  
钓系小赞X超a耶啵  
bdsm 双向调教  
天色灰蒙蒙的，秋冬的天气终究还是冷的，酒店离红灯区不远，肖战特意把酒店选在这里，只为了方便，俱乐部就在巷子中间，外表上来看也就是个朋克风的酒吧，没什么特别的，实际上圈子里的人都知道，这里可是bdsm爱好的者的朝圣地，再怎么神圣，猎场终究是猎场，总要有猎物和猎手，轻轻笑了一下便推门进去。  
和普通酒吧一样卡座的人在喝酒，舞池里的人在扭动着性感的身躯勾引着来人，唯一不同的是，沙发上男人们的脚下一个个“宠物”顺从的伏在腿上，享受着来自主人施与的疼痛与快乐。  
“一杯威士忌！”肖战放松的坐着吧台前，对着酒保扬起一个纯真的笑容，酒保难得的见到如此漂亮的人，将他点的酒放在他面前，“亲爱的主人，我能否有荣幸请您施与我快乐呢？”  
“那可能你找错人了，我可是一个sub，我可不想要别人共享一主。”青年笑盈盈的推开蹭上来的人，无聊的扫视着全场的人，没有什么主让他心甘情愿的侍奉，估计今天怕是要空手而归。  
王一博是这家店的常客，日常的身份让他很少在圈里找奴，毕竟这种事太多人知道了不好，为数不多的几次都是店里的养的玩具，虽然百依百顺的很，他总觉得缺少了点他想要的东西，从包厢里出来，刚转过楼梯口，一眼就看到了坐在吧台上的人，在异国很少能看到亚洲的面孔，与酒保调笑的表情，让这张漂亮的脸熠熠生辉，这么漂亮的人，就该在他的身下喘息与哭泣。  
或许是来人的眼神太过炽热，肖战近乎小动物的直觉告诉他今天又有猎物上勾了，笑吟吟的回望过去，侵略性的眼神让他忍不住的兴奋，在这里居然有如此a的dom，他怎么还不过来，不是想弄哭他吗！为什么还不过来，过热的血液渴望着冰冷的温度，伸手将桌面上的酒顺着脖子一点点滴落，流入他的胸口，似乎可以平息欲火，酒精被体温蒸腾出来，熏的他有些迷醉，站起来一点点向走廊里褪去，眼神却示意着对方来捉住他，来吧～狗崽崽，来，来捉住我，扑到我撕咬我任你为所欲为～驯服恶犬可是项危险的事情  
王一博看着他的猎物不紧不慢的跟上去，小东西喜欢玩狩猎游戏吗……那就陪你玩个够，反正，你也逃不出去，一切全在他的掌握之中，这里可是死路，没有出口哦～

肖战大脑停止了思考，眼前只有一条路，往前跑啊，不能停下，停下就会被捉住，会被狠狠的蹂躏在身下～风声在耳边炸响，身后的脚步声越来越近，身后的威胁逐渐贴了上来，  
“呵……”少年的轻笑在他耳边响起，“小玫瑰，别跑了，没有路的。”  
“嗯啊～不……”受到惊吓的小兔子终究在被人从身后狠狠抱住的那一刻忍不住腿软被按倒在地上，柔嫩的侧颈被王一博狠狠的叼住，软肉在齿间厮磨着，“嗯啊～慢点咬啊狗崽崽，都是你的。”呻吟声终究是顶不住袭击，从口中飞了出来。  
“别说话，怎么就这么浪！”王一博将人扛起来随手推开了旁边的一间屋子，这一层都是调教室，他对这里了如指掌，肖战一进去就打了个哆嗦，刚刚冰凉的酒液泼在身上沾湿了一大片衣服，冷风一吹瞬间感受到了冰凉，王一博把人放在桌子上，拉开一小节距离，给他时间回神，肖战反应过来，环顾了一下四周似乎对这个环境很满意，  
“眼光不错，审讯室，我喜欢，不过可不是审我哦～”青年拽住王一博的衣领强迫他靠近自己，似乎要去亲吻他的鼻梁，但王一博似乎不为所动，冷静的看向他，“safe word？”  
“如果我说没有呢？”肖战低着他的肩膀诱惑他，“不想受伤不应该各凭本事嘛，狗崽崽对我这么没信心吗？”  
王一博的喘息瞬间加重了起来，浪，真他妈浪，双向调教，但是这是他要的，这种sub才带劲，不只是肉与肉的牵扯，是灵魂深处的契合。  
“那你想好了，任何后果自己负责，不过脱了是调教，穿上衣服还是朋友。”  
“当然自己负责，快点，我可忍不住了。”肖战扯了扯自己的领口露出了若隐若现的皮质内衣，伸长了脖子与他亲吻。一双大手摸上了他的腰际在上面流连，另一只手勾住了胸前的皮带，绷紧了他的缝隙。  
“啪——”皮具拍在肉体上的声音让两人都更加兴奋，王一博捏着他的脸想强迫他跪下，“脱了，跪下，里面穿的那么浪想给谁看呢？”  
男人顺从的跪了下去，讨好的亲吻着少年紧身皮裤下包裹着的肌肉，“当然是给狗崽崽看的～狗崽崽不喜欢吗？”  
清纯的外衣被撕开，里面皮质的绑带捆在身上，看起来那把腰更加纤细，似乎细到一手完全可以掌控对对方，“从前远远的看见过你，哥哥你还记得吗？那时候只觉得你清纯的可以，没想到居然是这样的芯子。”王一博看着他粉嫩的乳尖，忍不住掐了两把，  
“嗯啊，狗崽崽居然用爪子掐～太坏了～不行～还要～”乳尖上传来的刺痛与快感刺激着他的神经，肖战居然挺了挺胸将乳尖往少年的手上蹭，祈求着更多的刺激，“就只是被玩奶头就这么受不了了？看看下面真是可怜都硬的不成样子了……”  
王一博坏心的用手捏了捏他的下身，疼得男人一阵瑟缩，“疼，你就知道欺负我～”虽然嘴里说着疼，手上却一刻不停的解开少年的皮裤扣子，拉下拉链用他那张引以为傲漂亮的脸蹭着他的已经胀大到不行的下体，“想要？我抱你去桌子上……”  
少年想站起来去抱他，动了一下才发现自己的左手被男人锁在了审讯椅上，努力挣扎了两下，抬头对上了不知道什么时候站起来小玫瑰的脸，脸上完美无瑕的笑容让他看着就想咬他，“狗崽崽别挣扎了，作为一条忠犬，当然是要带链子的是不是～”  
“你给我放开，我才好让你爽。”王一博知道他没抱什么好心思，没被禁锢的手捏着男人的后颈轻轻蹂躏，肖战听了摇摇头“为什么要放开你，狗崽崽喜欢咬人可不是件好事～”葱白的手指点着脖子上的牙印，委屈的表情让人看了就觉得心疼，“看看狗崽崽咬的，这么爱咬人的恶犬，可是要好好带上嘴笼的”  
男人从后面的物品柜上挑了一个尖吻的嘴笼拿在手里，欺身而上跨坐在王一博身上，“那主人想给恶犬带上，是怕被吃掉嘛？”  
“对主人哪来的那么多废话！”肖战有些不耐烦的掐住少年的下颌，半强制的给他扣上了嘴笼，王一博想去吻他，近在咫尺的肉吃不到让他烦躁的要命，只能用尖吻和脖子蹭着男人白嫩的肉体，皮肤滑的似乎要把他吸进去，宛如真的是一只困兽，“真是狠心呢……”  
肖战推开他，腰间早就被掐出来一片红色，“那当然了，不然不听话的恶犬可是要被抓走的。”仔细端量着自己的狗崽崽，用脚心踩在王一博早就勃起的肉棒上，看着对方因欲求不满而不断挺起下体磨蹭他的脚踝和小腿的挣扎，感觉自己的腰都软了，“狗崽崽别急，想出门还得带上项圈和链子不是吗？”  
王一博盯着他没说话，只是目光色情的舔遍了他的身体，视奸的感觉让肖战后面的小穴一张一合的开始出水，项圈扣在少年的脖子上，衬得喉结更加的突出，他的手里牵着栓住少年的狗链，扯着少年前倾下去，拎着一根鱼骨鞭子对着少年完美的腹肌狠狠地抽了过去，  
“嗯——”少年忍不住闷哼出来，不得不说肖战真的很会，鞭子的末梢带过小腹与性器，微微的刺痛感带来的是更加狂热的情潮，随着男人的鞭打，身体被烧的越来越热，似乎是鞭子上加了料，  
肖战扔下了鞭子，抚上少年的下体“狗崽崽想要的眼都红了呢，那奖励你操主人的穴还不好？”男人替他撸动着下体，后穴被不知道什么时候摸过去的大手入侵，  
“恩啊啊啊啊～狗崽崽不要按哪里！别～”猛的被探到敏感点的肖战浪叫一声接着一声，扩张好了之后，男人骑在王一博身上，扶着粗大的肉棒吞进饥渴已久的骚穴当中，拽着牵引链上下不断的吞吃着少年的下体，  
“啊啊啊啊～狗崽崽重一点～”  
“怎么了，难道主人骚到这都满足不了你了吗？”王一博狠狠地挺动着下身，去磨身上人的敏感点，操着身上人无助的浪叫～  
“啊～不～对就是那里～再重一点，用你的狗屌艹我～”肖战享受着王一博的快感，像是一叶扁舟漂浮在海上。  
“给，全都给你～”王一博被身上人浪的没法，只想解开束缚狠狠地将他按在身下艹着，肖战感受到少年在他身体里的跳动，从他身上站起来，让他退出体外，按住少年的马眼，不让他射出来，  
“艹，别打。”濒临高潮的王一博猛的被抽了一鞭子，疼得缩了一下。  
肖战笑嘻嘻的用鞭子按着他的龟头，“我说了不许射，狗崽崽要射精经过主人的同意了吗？”  
“那可能是主人想太多了。”王一博不知道什么时候将自己的手铐打开了站起来捉住肖战的腰拉到镜子前，“看看主人的骚样，后面的骚穴一张一合的还要吃的呢？”  
镜子放射出来的身影太过羞耻让肖战不禁捂住了眼睛，又被王一博按在了身后“不行～明明是狗崽崽想艹我……”  
少年的下身长驱直入，破开一层层软肉操着他最敏感的一点不带停下，  
“不行了，啊啊啊啊啊，别弄哪里了，狗崽崽，被狗艹了啊啊啊啊啊”  
“被狗艹了那主人就是我都小母狗”  
“嗯嗯啊～主人是狗崽崽的小母狗～”  
“狗崽崽射给主人，主人给你生小狗崽子”  
肖战被他磨的不行，哭着在身下射了出来，溅了王一博一身，伸着还有些到了他自己的脸上，王一博坏心的抹下来用手喂到他嘴里“尝尝自己的喂到好吃吗？”  
“不～嗯～狗崽崽太坏了……”  
细长的手指在他嘴里搅着，逗弄着他的唇舌，合不上的嘴淌了一串银丝，身后的人耸动着身体强迫看着镜面，“骚主人看好了，可要射给你了！”  
王一博顶在他敏感点上狠狠地戳了两下射了出来，肖战被刺激的直接带出来一波新的高潮，射在了镜面上，  
“狗崽崽要满了，肚子要撑坏了，唔～怀小崽子了～”  
王一博从他身体里退出来，看着一点一点的白浊从他身体里流出来，场面淫靡又性感，伸手拍了拍圆润的臀肉“含好了，别流出来，还得生崽子呢。”  
“不行，合不上了狗崽崽～”肖战失神的回应他，王一博将他抱回隔壁的床上，给他塞了个肛塞“塞住了就流不出来了。”  
看着迷迷糊糊的肖战失去了清醒时的锋利，软软乎乎的可爱透了，王一博摸着这张漂亮的脸，“战哥别想跑了，我放过你了，既然你追过来了，那么就走不掉了。”

第一辆车完


End file.
